My Music Teacher
by loveless17
Summary: "Y-y-y-your taking t-t-t-to much." I saw two people. One was a girl a little older than me and the other..." I swallowed  nervously "...My  Music Teacher."
1. Chapter 1

Love: I'm not sure if I want to continue this story I thought of it during band!

* * *

_**Crona prov**_

"Crona!"

"Yes!" I jumped up as soon as I heard my name making the chair behind me fall to the floor.

"Could you please answer the question."

"Yes...um...Pass."

He signed fixing his glasses. "Detention Miss. Makenshi."

"But I-I-I wouldn't know how to deal with that."

"That's your problem. You should have payed attention."

"Yes Sir." I picked up my chair and sat down. _Medusa is not gonna be happy with this._

"Now Andrew would you please tell me what this fingering is?"

"...A flat?"

"Wrong...Rachel?"

"G sharp?."

"Correct."

"Now hopefully all of you have your flutes." _Shit._

"Mr. Kid! My dog ate mine!"

"It's metal John metal."

"Mr. Kid! Mr. Kid!"

"Yes."

"I forgot mine at home!"

"Use your pencil."

"Mr. Kid!"

"What?"

"Crona fainted!"

"Let her be...Justin don't poke her."

"Yes sir."

"Do you even have a flute."

"No sir."

"Crona." I woke up at the mention of my name. "You do have your flute...right?"

"Um...Yes." He looked at be behind his glasses giving me a _Yeah right _look. "No."

"Everyone who doesn't have an instrument go to the storage and find one."

At least half the class left there seats. Crona being the last one to enter didn't get one. "Mr. Kid...Th-th-there isn't any left."

He went under his desk. "Use this one."

"Ok." I quickly grabbed the case and went to my chair.

"Look she's got Kid's flute."some girl whispered.

"Aw that's not fair."

A gasps could be heard. "That's an indirect kiss!"

"She's so lucky!"

"Girls please calm down."

"Yes sir." they all said together.

"Now let's play." He flipped through his book. " Carnival."

"Crona! I'm hungry." A now familiar black blog came out to disturb class.

"Ragnarok get back in."

"Who do you think you are bossing me around like that."

"Wait! Ragnarok! Ow! That hurts!"

"It's suppose to!" he laughed.

"Crona Hall."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Sir."

"Thank you." I walked out of the class. After a while he came out.

"Now Crona you have to find a way to control that...thing from coming out it's a really big distraction."

"Yes sir."

"Maybe Stein will know how to...after class go to him."

"But do-do-don't I have de-detention."

"Ah~ right thank you for reminding me."

"Idiot." Ragnarok pipped. I mental slapped myself.

Class passed as usual Crona fainting, not knowing how to deal with fingerings, and not paying attention.

"Remember to practice."

"Yes sir." I walked right in the middle of the group.

"Crona detention."

I slowly walked back to my seat.

"Do you have a book to read or something?"

"N-n-n-n-no."

"Ok." He walked to the door. "I'll be right back."

"Crona let's get out of here." Ragnarok came out. "Hurry before he comes back. Beside he went to the library it's on the other side of the school."

"O-o-o-o-o-ok." I slowly walked out. Walking backward in case he suddenly came out. " Maybe I can get out of here." She squeaked when hands grabbed her shoulders. "Mr. Kid" He looked at her with a sadist like smile.

"Is this really necessary?...I really don't know how to deal with not feeling my legs."

"Yes." The teacher had tied her legs and arms to a the chair right in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled almost a smirk. " You may have escape again if I hadn't tied you to the chair."

"Um...What time dose this end?"

He looked at his watch. "In an hour."

"Ok."

"Tell you what if you can play the b scale. I'll let you go."

"Ok."

"Use the on on your desk."

"Yes sir...um...Mr. Kid."

"Yes."

"I'm still tied up."

"Right." he untied her hands and gave her his flute.

"M-m-m-m-m-mr. Kidd...m-m-m-my legs are still tied."

"Can you move your toe."

I checked. "Yes."

"Then that should be good."

"But-"

"You don't need your feet to play."

"Yes sir..."Sadly I ended up staying the full hour. An angry mother waited for me at home. I don't know how to deal with this day.

-Next day- ( Note Kidd is using the school building to teach but it's not really a part of school.)

"Detention again Miss. Makenshi."

" Now if you remember today you have to play the b scale for a grade I will be going around the room to hear you. The rest of you practice individually." The sounds stared and keep gowning as he went around the room.

"Let's here you Crona."

"Yes...um." I picked up the flute and played.

"Crona your posture bothers me."

"Hu?"

"Feet flat back straight chest up. Also your flute in terribly bending to the right keep it straight and symmetrical."

"Um..."

"Like this." He grabbed my arms and alined my flute. "Now play."

I keep feeling his warm breath on my neck..

Kid Prov.

_Shit_. I inhaled her sent as I fixed her posture. I couldn't help but slightly open my mouth to breath more of her intoxicating sent feeling my teeth grow out I parted from her.."Good." I continued class giving the other students more time to practice and get it right. After tying Crona to the chair. I quietly went for a drink before I do anything rash. I walked into my dad's office. Death room some kid's liked called it. Scanning his fridge in search of something red. I got the bottle of powerade opening it and enjoying the taste in till my name was called.

"Kid Nice to see you here...What exactly are you doing here?...In my fridge?"

I closed the door and smiled innocently. "Nothing."

"Kid." He waited for an explanation. "I couldn't hold my temptation."

"Dose that explain this afternoon teaching?"

"Yes."

"And the child tied to the chair."

"Yes...Wait. No! She tried to run away last time I left her alone."

"In that case do as you please."

"Thank you father." I quickly left the room. When I renter the class room Crona was dead asleep on the chair. _Guess she got bored. _I was about to walk to my desk when she suddenly talked.

"Kid...Help...Medusa-sama...Snakes...don't...Hurt...me"

It wasn't the fact that she was scared she had just said his name! In her sleep that for some reson turned Kid really on. He wanted to bring her into his lap and mate. He'll admit it. He wanted to thous lips for himself and only him. Her body to be against his. He slowly ran his fingers though her hair and gazed at her neck. He moved his hand away as soon as she woke up.

"Mr. Kid! I-i-i-i-i-i-i-is detention over?"

"No you have 3 seconds left."

"C-c-c-can you untie me?"

"Sure." I quickly untied her putting the rope away. "Be careful on your walk home."

"Yes s-s-s-sir."

I watched her walk away. "Maybe I'll get a snack."

_**Crona Prov.**_

I was scared that Medusa might get mad at me again. Luckily she told me to buy food today. After I went to the market I walked thought one of the many alleys on the street. I don't usually come through here but I was in a hurry. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a voice.

"Y-y-y-your taking t-t-t-to much." I saw two people. One was a girl a little older than me and the other..." I swallowed nervously "...My Music teacher."

Love please tell me what you think if i get alote of reviews i may post a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Love: Flutes Rule!...Sorry could,t help myself...Any way...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Y-y-y-your taking t-t-t-to much." I saw two people. One was a girl a little older than me and the other..." I swallowed nervously "...My Music Teacher."

I couldn't help but gasp. His gaze turned to me as I ran. Instantly letting the body of the girl fall to the floor. Then he tackled me sending me to the ground with a loud thump. "M-M-Mr-"

"Sh~Sh~Sh~" he shushed me. "Now now Crona." His hand went to my neck slowly undoing the buttons.

"No!" I accidentally hit him in a...bad spot. I ran from Kid as he groaned in pain. Making it to my house with out any disturbances...luckily. I slowly opened the door only to find Medusa-sama waiting for me.

"And where have you been?" She asked keys in hand. "Such a disobedient child."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't know how to deal with this!" I ran from the house. Maybe it was a wrong choice but, She didn't know how to deal with Medusa hurting her again. After I was sure I was a couple of miles away from the house. I stopped falling to the floor to rest.

"What's a little girl like you doing out here at this time?" A husky voice said. I turned around to see a man around his early forty. "Little lady's like you can get hurt here." He walked closer. I tried to run but fell. He caught my arm bring me closer to his face. "Some weird fella might take advantage of your weakness." he smirked.

"N-n-n-n-n-no I do-don't know how to deal with people like you." he had a strong grip on my arm. "Please let g-g-go."

"Why-" His arm went flying leaving a still tight hand on my arm and painting my face with red...blood?He walked away as his arm sprayed everywhere leaving my dress red. His other arm soon followed. He backed away letting all the blood squirt all around the grass. "What the fuck!"

"Someone like you can get hurt you know." a person came the shadows. "You never know when a weird fella" he laughed. "Like me, can take advantage of your weakness." The person walked up to the man. "I doubt you need these any more." He got his left leg and snapped it open letting the blood turn his hair red. "Or this." he broke the other leg.

"Ah! What are you?"

"Why ~I'm just a weird fella." he smiled as he licked his hand before he went for the kill digging his hand into his chest and pulling his still beating heart. I couldn't find the strength to move so I just stared at him as he walked towards me into the light.

"M-Mr. Kid..." He had the man heart still in his hand.

He pried the broken hand from my shoulder "Now I got you." he let his tongue slide down her face, over her eyes, and ending at her neck. "Don't worry I won't bite you...yet" he whispered into her skin leaving goosebumps."Crona."

"Yes?"

He felt her pulse get faster and faster under his tongue. "For the quadratic equation, x^2 - 4x + c = 0 where the equation has only one solution... Find the value of c."

"I-I-I-I-I-" I fainted not knowing how to deal with algebra.

_**-Kid prov-**_

I knew that would make her faint. "Some people are just to easy." I laughed bitterly. I should probably go home before anyone see's me. I ran into the woods finding my ,_Stein,s old home,_ and locking Crona in a cage.**(Love: That's scary! Stein had a cage in his old home.)** Stein said I could use it when I needed to so, I quickly toke a bath. I went to the kitchen to make some food. I had stalk her all night so I know she hadn't anything for supper. I looked around the kitchen but only found soup. "Oh well this will have to do in till I go shopping." I stared to make the soup hoping not to mess up. Then my phone startled me. "Hello."I answered

"Kid-kun did you see the news this afternoon."

"No."I sutured the soup. "Why"

"Some man was brutally beat his arms were cut off and legs torn off also his body didn't have a heart...Dose it sound familiar?"

"Nope doesn't ring a bell." I was glad he couldn't see me or else I would have been bad.

"Kid...your sure you never even heard of it?"

"No I spent all afternoon capturing _my_ prey." I glanced at the cage. _What a pretty little prey it was._

"Kid your the only...thing that _would_ tear a heart out."

"There are some phycos at there."

"Kid."

"Yes."

"Do you want me to take away your little toy?...Or prey?"

I dropped the spoon. "How do you know that?" I looked around the room making sure he wasn't here.

"Because I'm your father I'm suppose to know that."

"Mr. Kid?"

"Ah~ Is that your little prey I hear?"

"No!...Well...-"

"Mr. Kid?"

"Kid what exactly are you doing?"

"Nothing dad ."

"Aw~ Is my little Kid-kun growing up?"

"No! Don't start with that."

"Kid I don't know how to deal with being locked up."

"Kid?"he asked again.

"Alright! I killed him." I turned to Crona " No! I'm not letting you out! And I'm not growing up dad."

"I knew it!Your the only one who dose that! I know my son very well. Very well indeed... Aright kid don't forget to use protection!" he quickly hanged up.

I singed taking the pan off of the stove when it stared to boil. Putting in a bowl I headed to the cage bringing a glass of water with me. "Crona are you hungry?"

"No."

"Crona." I opened the cage to see she was in a corner. "I know you haven't eaten anything."

"I don't want any."

I put my hand on her shoulder and she pulled away _that_ made my heart ack. "Crona I...I'm sorry."

I knelt down beside her. "..."

"Can you at least eat?" She turned around looked at the soup at me and turned back around. I waited for her to respond but, my patience was really short today. "Crona your gonna eat this no matter what." I slowly bit down on her ear making her yelp I toke advantage of that and, slipped all the soup in. Only earning a coughing fit from the poor pinky. I couldn't help but smile. "Would you like water with that?"She nodded as I gave her the glass. "See I told you you'd eat it."

"Yo Teach! Wheres my soup?" Ragnarok came out. "I'm hungry to."

"Yes but I don't care about you."

"Aw~ So you care about this skinny little bitch?"

"Good night Crona." I locked the cage. "In case you haven't noticed there a bed on your left..use it."

"Don't you walk away from me you-"

"Ragnarok."

"What!"

"How can I deal with vampires?"

"Beats the hell out of me."

"Oh." I heard her whispered.

I singed this was no way to win her attraction...Well I could always force her...or do it when she's asleep...I signed again. "I'll have to wait for tomorrow then."I got comfortable in my bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Mr. Kid-Kun~" she whined as kid pulled her into his lap.

"Yes my little kitten?" he nuzzled into her back ignoring the fact that there were in the classroom.

"I don't know how to deal with you doing this to me" She turned away with a noticeable pink on her face..

"All in due time my dear. All in due time."He stared nibbling and sucking her neck.

"Mr. Kid~" She tried to pull away but, two arm cradling her kept her there. "Don't."

"Why not?" he stared biting. "I can't help myself." he smirked "You look so tasty." He suddenly bit down on her ear.

"Mr. Kid~!" she tried to pull away again. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"You know for someone who doesn't know how to deal with stuff you sure do talk a lot."

"I-"He put his lips against her's. Only stopping to take breathes the they continued to do this in till she pulled away. "I don't think we should be doing this."

"There's no need to worry." He kissed her again. "Nobody will see." He pushed her to the floor eager to meet her-

Cold? Hard? Metal like lips? I opened my eyes only to meet the floor? _It was a...dream? _I laughed. _Just a stupid dream_. I looked toward the cage she was curled up in the corner. _A too good to be true fantasy. _I got back in my bed hoping to continue what I stared._ Crona._

_-_During Kid's dream. Crona was busy with her own dream._-_

"Mr. Kid~." He pulled me into his lap.

"Yes my little kitten?" he nuzzled into my back ignoring the fact that there were in the classroom.

"I don't know how to deal with you doing this to me" I turned away with a noticeable pink on my face..

"All in due time my dear. All in due time."He stared nibbling and sucking my neck.

"Mr. Kid~" I tried to pull away but, his two arm cradling kept me there. "Don't."

"Why not?" he stared biting. "I can't help myself." he smirked "You look so tasty." He suddenly bit down on my ear.

"Mr. Kid~!" I tried to pull away again. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"You know for someone who doesn't know how to deal with stuff you sure do talk a lot."

"I-"He put his lips against mine. Only stopping to take breathes the he continued to do this in till I got courage to pull away. "I don't think we should be doing this."

"There's no need to worry." He kissed me again. "Nobody will see." He pushed me to the floor-

"Thump!" I rubbed my head curling back into my corner. Trying to fall back to sleep but laughter startled me. I turned around to find Kid on the floor quickly turning back around. I was to scared to move in till I heard the bed squeak. He apparently went back to sleep. _Mr. Kid._

* * *

Love: lame ending oh well..Please Review thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Crona Prov

I woke up when a knock was heard at the door. "Kid!Open up it's me Maka!" I heard a voice yell behind the door.

"Maka?It's she in my math class is it her?...Why would she visit Mr. Kid?"

"Coming!" I turned around in time to see he was fixing his shirt. He smirked, "I don't mind if _you_ look." I blushed and turned away as he walked to the door. "Come in...You did bring you interments right?"

"Yes!" Hearing more than one voice I turned around. It was Maka and her friends. One with white hair and blue hair were both holding Tuba cases,a girl with long black hair holding a trombone case, and Two other blonde haired girls. The taller one holding a clarinet case the shorter one a trumpet case. They all came taking a seat that I never noticed were there along with stands. _I'm saved! There bond to help me! _Sadly that thought disappeared when half an hour had past and they never noticed me...In till lunch break.

"Hey Kid who's that sulking girl in the cage?"I tuned around only to regret it for all of them even Mr. Kid were drinking out of a plastic bag with red liquid. Maka was the one who asked.

"Just a guest."

"Some way to treat one...Hey your in my Class!"She smiled reviling her fangs. "I'm Maka Albran what's your name?" She extend her hand.

"Good luck in getting her to talk...She hasn't spoken a word to me since I caught her." Mr. Kid said.

"C-c-c-crona." I stuttered and shook her hand.

"Now that's just rude Crona." Mr. Kid pouted.

"Have you ever feed her?"

"No she won't eat besides I had to teach you guys before I go buy fo-"

"Maka Chop!" A thick book materialize from her hand and hit Mr. Kid's head. "How can you leave this poor creature with out eating! You poor thing the lock suddenly opened as she walked in.

"Ow."He rubbed his head. "You didn't need to go that far...If she runs away you have to catch her."

"What would you like to eat Crona?"

I smiled. "A-a-a-anything."

"Ok let me go buy food for you."

"O-o-o-ok...Thank you."

"Now that's not fair...Why do you talk to Maka and not me?"

"Hi Crona! My name is Patty!" The smaller blonde girl said.

"H-h-h-hi."

"This is my older sister Liz." She pointed to the taller blonde. She waved at me I waved back.

"Let my try! My names Black*Star!"

I back away a little. "Hi Bl-Black*Star."

"That guy over there is Soul." Maka pointed to the whit haired guy.

"Sup."

"Hi."

"You'll talk to all of them but not me? You even talked to Black*Star for Shinigami shake!"

"I guess by now you know were all vampires." She smiled awkwardly. I nodded.

"I'm I being ignored here?"

"We'll go buy you some food...I promise we'll be back in a bit."

"O-o-o-ok."

"Are you all ignoring me?"

"Soul can we use you credit card?"

"Yeah I never use it anyway."

"Hello...Shinigami in the room."

"I think we should use Kid's card. He's the one who hasn't feed her." Patty said.

"Good idea Patty we should also buy her some clothes so she won't have to wear the dress to sleep."

"Wait! I have a limited card you know!" They all corned Mr. Kid getting his credit card they all headed to the door.

"Bye Crona!"Patty waved as they left.

"I'm not ignored when it comes to money..hu?"He stared at me after a moment I noticed what he was looking at quickly closing my legs I turned back to the wall. (Love: She was showing him her underwear.) "Aw~ I had a good view too."

Ragnarok suddenly came out. "You want a good view! I'll show you a good view!" He pulled my skirt up.

"Stop it!" I yelled as I tried to pull it back down.

"Why should he?" We both stopped at this. Mr. Kid was a little to close for comfort. His hand wrapped around my waist. "I would really enjoy it." He smiled.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-"

"Shh~" Undoing the top buttons he pulled the collar down he blew air into my neck. Ragnarok was about to hit him when he caught his arm. "No need to be hasty." He pushed me into the wall. "I just want a sip." He licked my neck and slowly bit into it.

"M-M-M-M-M-Mr. Kid." It stung when he started sucking. "St-st-stop."

"KID!"

"Maka?" I smiled when I saw her ,but cringed when he lick my neck again.

"Did you buy everyth-"

"Maka Chop!"

* * *

Love: Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

"Maka chop!" Mr. Kid fell after the second blow. Maka stared at the blood dripping from my neck. Ragnarok was clearly ignoring it.

"Um...I-I-I-I-If he w-w-wakes up h-h-hit him w-w-with the b-book...and c-c-c-clean up b-b-b-before we come b-back!" She ran away throwing the book at me.

"Okay...Mr. Kid...are you still alive?" I poked him making sure the book was near me. "I think he's dead." I got closer.

His hand suddenly shot up cupping my chin. "Maybe if you kissed me -"

"BAM!" I unconsciously hit him with the book. He fell back to the floor.

"I think you killed him this time." Ragnarok said.

"Wh-what if he wakes u-up again."

"Ow that-"

"BAM!"

"Oh...dear...Shinigami...Can a death god die?"

"I don't think so."

"Why did y-"

"BAM!"

"...Sorry..."

"Just sto-"

"BAM!"

"I wonder how long it will last?" Ragnarok asked.

-A while of getting hit by Crona-

"BAM!"

"Crona were back."

"Um...h-h-hi." (Ragnarok got back in before they came back.)

"I see you used the book."

"Oh right this is yours." I held out the book.

"Oh my head is kill-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Oh you scared me Kid...Kid?...Kid?"

"Well Maka we have to get home." Soul said as he set the bags in the kitchen. Along with Liz and Patty.

"We'll be back next Saturday."She walked to the door.

"Bye!"

"B-b-b-bye." I waved.

"What do we do now?"

"How about making me food?"Ragnarok popped out hitting her head.

"Okay...What about Mr. Kid."

"Leave him there he's probably having a dream about you naked."

"Ragnarok!"

"What? Look at his face he has a purvey grin on it!" I looked at him he lo-

"Harder Crona do it harder dammit."

"Wha-what dose he mean by harder?"

"He wants you t-"

"Stop hitting me!" He shot up throwing me into the wall. His eyes were blood red."Your blood...I-I." He uncover the wound he left earlier. "I want more." He whispered into my ear before hooking his fangs into the same spot. He suddenly jumped back. Pulling a needle out of his mouth. "What's this?" He sniffed it then slowly ran his tongue on it. "Your blood...it's black."

"Yeah now you can't do nothing about that! You can't drink her blood any more with getting those in you body."Ragnarok sneered.

He smirked. "In that case." He corned me again. "Let's have some fun instead." He shoved her into the corner rather harshly. "You can't get away now...but I couldn't help but notice."

"Um...?" I felt heat rush to my face as he groped my chest.

"What size are these?"

"Wha-"

"Well it won't be very fun if there not big." He looked at me. "You know that's cheating right?" He got a sword out from somewhere before I got the chance to cut him with Ragnarok. I was able to push him away but he quickly fought back his eyes a brighter red. (Love: Crona had gotten Ragnarok out that's why she was cheating.)

_**Kid prov**_

"Nice very nice Crona." I said as she caught my sword. "But not good in of." I was about to throw her sword when a needle shot from her neck, her blood. Cutting me. Then she lunged at me again.

_I will fly at him run when that happened_ Ragnarok said. "What about you?"_I'll be ok just run Bitch!_

Ragnarok suddenly went flying at me wielding it self. As she ran, "Shit."

**_Crona prov_**

I ran in till something flew right in front of me. Ragnarok? "Wh-wh-when did you learn hoe to wield a sword?"

"A long time ago." He walked trowed me.

"H-h-h-how long ago."

"Hm...A time when guns weren't even invented."

"B-but you weren't even born yet!"

He leaded on the sword looking into my eyes. "How old do you think I am?"

"Around your twenty's or thirty's."

He laughed. "I'm way older than that...Crona." He leaded into my neck nuzzling it. He pulled Ragnarok away from the wall. "Look through the bags for clothes." he stared to the door.

"W-w-w-why?"

He smirked, "Your gonna need it." He put Ragnarok in a sword sheath. Making my dress fall to the floor. "I'll wait out side tell me when your done". He walked out.

I fell to the ground. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I lost." After a while I got up to look through the bags. Finding a bunny suit? "What's this?"

"Now I can surprise soul with this-...I got the wrong bag." Maka hopped Crona wouldn't need an extra pair of clothes today.

Love: Sorry it toke for. Please reviwe.


End file.
